Amor psicológico
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Una chica yandere puede hacer lo que sea por la persona que ama pero que pasa cuando la pareja de esa persona no esta dispuesta a dejarla ir? lograra Rin conseguir su objetivo. Aceptas entrar a leer? Re-write


Len creía que era un chico normal, con notas promedio, padres desinteresados, que iba a la escuela 7 horas diarias, que comía dormía y amaba el período vacacional, que tenía novia y varios amigos, creía que lo único anormal en su vida sería la gran cantidad de dinero que sus padres poseían.

Pero no, ahora se daba cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba, un chico normal no tendría una amiga enamorada del que estuviese dispuesta a asesinar a cualquiera que pusiera los ojos sobre él, ni tendría que estar huyendo de la policía en ese mismo momento y buscando a su novia que se encontraba secuestrada por la rubia.

-Dios mío, siempre creí que eras solo una alucinación de los padres y sacerdotes, pero si de verdad existes y eres tan bondadoso como dicen, te pido que me perdones y detengas esta locura ya mismo.

Y tampoco estaría rezando en frente de un árbol.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Oh, claro, simplemente como empezó toda esta locura, pero para que entiendan, regresemos en el tiempo.

Todo empezó cuando….

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, con la única excepción de que había un torbellino de gente yendo y viniendo por todas partes, atacando las tiendas con rebajas principalmente, entre ellos se encontraba una joven rubia, de preciosos ojos celestes y menuda figura, recientemente había logrado salir de la vieja tienda que vendía antiguas colecciones que se encontraba en medio de todo ese tornado de gente.

Hamada Rin era como esta linda chica se llamaba, y se encontraba buscando un regalo de Navidad para uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, y estaba segura de que a la copia barata le encantaría lo que le había conseguido.

La copia barata era Kagamine Len, el mejor amigo de esta pequeña chica y que era nombrado así por su increíble parecido con la chica, que aunque no tenían nada que ver con sus lazos sanguíneos tenían un parecido físico que te haría creer que son mellizos, pero como ya fue dicho anteriormente, no tienen nada en su ADN que ver.

Pues bueno, a Rin, se le había olvidado por completo que en ese día celebrarían el intercambio de regalos en su curso y había salido corriendo de sus casa para conseguir un regalo antes de que iniciarán las clases, pero claro, a una niña como ella que era hija de un embajador Polaco en Japón no le sería difícil conseguir un regalo exuberante y que destacará entre todos los demás.

Por pura suerte le había tocado el nombre de ese guerejo* en el sorteo, y por pura suerte sabía que el regalo de Len a Miku no opacaría el suyo, puesto que le había tocado Kaito y el único regalo que aceptaría ese loquillo serían cerca de 3 litros de helado, algunas fuente le había informado que el nombre de Miku había sido sorteado a Meiko, por lo tanto la pequeña y malvado rubi se había encargado de que su fiel prima le diese a la estúpida peliverde un regalo que le causará un gran trauma existencial, se preguntarán ahora… ¿por qué tanto odio de la chica hacía la otra muchacha?

La respuesta es simple.

Rin había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, su manera de pensar le explotaba los ovarios* y ni que decir de sus físico, lo consideraba totalmente atractivo aunque su hermana mayor siempre dijera que más bien se estaba enamorando de el porque le recordaba así misma. Pero Rin sabía que no era verdad, como sea, el problema es que ¨Miku¨ era la novia de su hombre ideal, y al ser tan jodidamente empalagosa la rubia tenía bastantes inconvenientes para hacer que el rubio se enamorará de ella.

Y al ser el chico amigo de toda su familia, su mellizo Rinto se negaba a ayudarla a enamorar a la peliverde para apartarla del joven Kagamine, pues aunque Rin se negase a creerlo, el rubio tenía ojos únicamente para aquella joven de 16 años

Pero ahora Rin no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que llegar a la escuela en cinco minutos y sabía que su dinero no podría salvarla de que le cerrarán las puertas en la escuela… tal vez en México, Argentina, Rusia incluso le hubiese servido, pero en Japón la educación era más estricta y estaba consciente de eso. Así que en lugar de quedarse pensando decidió subir a aquella camioneta blanca de la cual le eran abiertas las puertas por su mayordomo y donde podía visualizar a sus dos hermanos haciéndoles señas para que se apresurará, así que corrió y finalmente se sentó.

A diferencia de cómo hubiese sido con sus padres abordo, Lili dio la orden de que se dirijera a toda velocidad a la escuela y que no importaba que le detuviesen, lo que les preocupaba ahora era llegar a tiempo, así, asintiendo el chofer arranco a todo lo que la camioneta le permitía.

-¿Qué le compraste a Len, Rin?

-Una antigua colección de objetos perdidos durante la guerra mundial y algunas cosas que lograrón conseguirse después de que los Beatles terminarán sólo en Paul.

-¿Eso le das a el? ¿Y a mi solo una hoja mojada en café?

-Si.

-Maldi…

-¡Rinto!.- La mirada de su hermana mayor detonaba que si el rubio se atrevía a terminar la palabra lo lanzaría por la ventana del vehículo sin importarle que estuvieses en una gran Avenida.

-Eres ruín Rin, sumamente cruel.

-Así esta mejor.

-No te pongas así Rinto, prometo que tu regalo de este año superará incluso esta colección.

-Es…-

-¡Bajénse! ¡Estan apunto de cerrar las puertas!

Y así, fue como Rinto y Rin terminarón de bruces debajo de la camioneta mientras su hermana los arrastraba a la escuela y de un milagro los introducía a los tres dentro de esta.

-Por un pe… ¡Rin! ¡Te juro que si tenemos que volver a llegar así por tu culpa te masacraré!

-¡Lo que tu digas, yo también te quiero Lili-nee!.- La rubia menor ya se encontraba junto con su mellizo entrando casi a su aula de clases en la segunda torre de la escuela.

-Loca….- Con ese refunfuño, Lili se dirigió hacía su propia aula de clases

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**A lo mejor hay alguien por ahí que se pregunte porque estoy reescrbiendo la historia, pues bueno, no se si les había comentado, pero Kasumi dejo de lado la historia, recientemente la estaba releyendo y no me gusto como estábamos redactando, así que ya que se fue Kasumi, decidí retomar la historia yo sola y redirigirla mas a mi camino.**_

_**Espero que no los decepciones tanto :3**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
